


Say, "Yes,Daddy."

by LoveAllMyChildren



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Grimes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: Negan’s hand migrated to his waist. Negan leaned in Rick’s ear and said,”Mmm. Good thing that’s not you anymore, right?” Rick nodded.”No, Rick you speak when spoken too.” Negan laughs and whispers,” Say, 'Yes Daddy’.” Rick stayed silent. That was a ‘no no’ in Negan’s book. Negan’s hand shot up into his hair, holding him tight while his other hand gripped Rick face. “Speak when spoken to!” He yells in Rick’s face, deep voice booming."Y-yes, Daddy."
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Say, "Yes,Daddy."

Rick woke up to the sound of Michonne leaving. Michonne and Rick had grown distant since that night. Maybe it was seeing him at his weakest that had turned her off, maybe they just weren't suited for each other. Rick hoped it was the latter, but there was a nagging part of his brain that insisted it was the former. He couldn't think about that now. 

He got himself ready; he has to meet up with Rosita and Spencer, see if they were ready to scavenge for the Saviors. 

An Alexandrian had stopped him when he heard it. The loud - **Clang! Clang! Clang!** \- of a bat on metal. The poor Alexandrian was forgotten as he started towards the inner gate that Spencer was sliding open. There, he saw the man he hated most. Negan. Rick slowed as he went up to the gate, a small shiver going up his back as he locks eyes with Negan. 

“Well hello there, Darlin’. ”Negan grinned, licking his lips as he studied Rick face. Honestly, Rick didn’t look too hot. His sleep was plagued with nightmares of that night. The blood. The brain matter. What happened in the RV. Rick looked down at his feet. 

Fuck, what happened in the RV. Rick knows damn well he wanted what happened in that RV and he hates himself for it.

“Hey! Rick are you fucking listening?” Negan had that frown on again. Rick would make a joke about him looking like a cartoon character with that frown if it wasn’t a sign that Negan was ready to bash some skulls in. 

‘Fuck, don’t joke about that.’ Rick thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. He made eye contact with Negan again. “Don’t make me ask again, Pretty Ricky.” Negan spoke in that hard, deep voice that he used when he was threatening someone. Rick hates that it makes him think about that night. 

“Open up the gate, Spencer.” Rick put his hands on his hips, noting the absence of Negan’s red scarf. Spencer nods and slides the last gate open, ignoring the way Negan is grinning at him. When the gate is open, Negan saunters towards Rick, sucking on his teeth with a drawn-out chuckle. Negan opened his mouth to say something, but low growl alerted them all. 

A walker was slowly limping towards them, arms outstretched. “Well would you look at that!” Negan looked between Rick and the walker and smiled, "Time to provide some service!” Negan swaggered over to the walker and bashed its head in. He would have resembled a pitcher if the whole instance wasn’t so fucked up. 

“There you go Rick.” Negan said, grinning. He walked back to Rick, invading his personal space. “Hey Rick, did ya see that?” Negan glanced at the walker then turned back to Rick. “Daddy’s savin’ you from the scary monsters.” He chuckles, looking into Ricks eyes. 

“Hold this.” His tone left no room for argument, so he took it. Lucille. The blood from the walker splattered all over her. It was then that he was confronted with flashes of that night. The sound of everyone crying. The sound of the air being displaced as Abraham and Glenn were beaten to death. 

“Arat!” The shout, which was basically right in his face since Negan had no boundaries, brought him back to reality. He watched as a skinny, black woman with blond tips stepped out of the crowd of Negan’s men. 

“Sir?” She responded. Her face was neutral yet intimidating. 

“Go get me my stuff.” Negan said, maintaining eye contact with Rick. 

“We already put away half of the supplies-” Rick started, but was cut off by Negan. 

“NO.” Negan glared, his mouth a thin line. “No. You don’t get to decide what I take-no siree! - that’s Daddy’s job!” He says the last part joyfully, “Half is what I say it is.” There was a short pause as Negan took in the look on Rick’s face. “Be careful with the way you’re lookin’ at me, Ricky. Arat!” 

She nodded. “Well? You heard the man, move out!” Rick backed away from Negan and watched Saviors going every which way, pushing Alexandrian’s and banging on doors. The confused looks of those outside bored into him. He really wished he had some comforting words to say but he was...preoccupied. 

“You gonna show me around, darlin’?” Rick stayed silent. Negan made a move towards him, but he stepped around him, leading the way. 

“Where do you want to go?” Rick said, trying his best not to grit his teeth. He was painfully aware of the weight of the bat in his hand. 

“Hmm. Show me your playhouse, Rick.” Rick could hear the grin on his stupidly handsome face. ‘Wait. Shit, why?’ Rick rolled his eyes at himself, willing the blush on his face to disappear. On the walk to Rick’s house, Negan did what he did best, spewed shit about literally anything. 

He didn’t know how, but the topic had suddenly gotten to Maggie’s whereabouts. “Where is she, Rick? She is hot as hell and I'd  **love** to get my hands on her. Take her back, get her to marry me.” Rick wishes Negan would shut up, his grip on Lucille tightened. Of all things Rick could be, he found that he was jealous. He was fucking jealous. He should be angry at the way Negan was degrading Maggie, but he could only wish those affections would be sent his way. ‘Fuck.’ 

“You know, I love widows.” Negan chuckled, long and drawn out. “Ya’know, when their husbands die, they are just so empty inside,” Negan licked his lips, "but not for long!” he finished in a sing-songy voice. His insinuations were clear, and Rick couldn’t help but recognize how correct he really was. 

Lori had thought he was dead. She had to carry on with their son in the apocalypse, and the only person she had was Shane. Shane was there for her. It was easy to see how that would have made them so close. She probably trusted her life with Shane. No wonder they got together. It was obvious that Judith wasn’t his, but he would continue to treat her like she was. That would never change. 

“Negan!” Rick was torn out of his musings by a savior. He held a camera, and Rick knew exactly what to expect. To be honest, he was a little embarrassed. “You’ll really want to see this!” the savior said, handing Negan the grey camera. 

“Ho ho ho! What do we have here!” He studied the camera before grinning down at Rick. “Let me tell you, I am hoping for a little freaky deaky!” He turned the camera on, his eyebrows raising. “Look at that!” Negan laughed deeply. 

“Ricky, is that you underneath all that man bush?!” He put an arm around Rick, making him watch the video confession that Deanna had recorded. “Whew! I would  **not** have messed with that guy!” He turned to Rick and smiled, "Good thing I got my pretty little  Ricky instead of this fucking serial killer!” 

Negan’s hand migrated to his waist. Negan leaned in Rick’s ear and said,”Mmm. Good thing that’s not you anymore, right?” Rick nodded.”No, Rick you speak when spoken too.” Negan laughs and whispers,” Say, 'Yes Daddy’.” Rick stayed silent. That was a ‘no no’ in Negan’s book. Negan’s hand shot up into his hair, holding him tight while his other hand gripped Rick face. “Speak when spoken to!” He yells in Rick’s face, deep voice booming. 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Rick stuttered. His blush had returned with a vengeance and made his head feel fuzzy. 

“Yeah,” Negan drawled, “I'll get something for the spank bank real soon.” Suddenly, a gun went off in the direction of the sick bay. That deep, cartoon character frown returned. Negan let go of Rick’s hair and strutted to the sick bay, getting there fast on long legs. 

Rick followed behind, scared for his people. When they reached the medical bay, the sight of Carl threatening a savior drained the color from his face. “Carl, put it down!” Rick said carefully so as to not startle his son. 

“No! "Carl shouted, “they’re taking all of our medicine!” Carl refocused on the seedy savior holding on to the medicine, his one good eye hardened. “They only said half our stuff-” 

“Half,” Negan boomed, "is whatever the fuck I say it is, kid!” Negan moved to stand between Carl and the savior. “Put it the fuck down, now.” 

Carl looked at him with a face that screamed teenage rebellion. “You should leave before you see how dangerous we really are.” 

“Ha! Did you just threaten me kid?” Negan shook his head and leaned back,” You have some serious man-sized balls!” Then, Negan turns serious. “You don’t threaten me, kid.” He shakes his head, getting into Carl’s space, “That is a big no no.” Carl looks visibly shaken when he remembers that last time Negan said that. 

“Do you really want me to demonstrate how big of a no no that is?” Negan glances at Rick. “Again.” He leans back and holds his gloved hand out for the gun. Carl stays still, the gun at his side, starting at Negan’s gloved hand. He gives it to Rick instead. 

“I see.” Negan closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath. “Guess someone’s going to die today.” 

“No!” Rick shouts, getting Negan’s attention. “No.” He repeats more quietly. Negan turns slowly to him, one eyebrow raised. 

“No?” He repeats. “Then tell me, Rick, how should you be punished?” He stalks towards Rick, towering over him, getting in his face. “Somebody has to pay, Rick.” Negan spits out. 

“N-no one has to die.” Rick stutters, looking down. He tightened his grip on Lucille, hoping she wouldn’t be put to use. He looks into Negan’s eyes. 

“Punish me.” His blue eyes looked submissively into Negan’s hazel eyes. “Punish me please, Daddy.” He whispers. He watches Negan’s eyes darken with hunger. 

“Get out. "Negan says softly. He turns to the other three people in the room, “Get out now!” he barks. 

“Dad-” Carl starts, but Rick cuts him off. “Go Carl!” Carl hurries out of the room, not wanting to make more trouble for his father. 

“Do you remember what you’re getting into, Rick?” Negan puts a non-gloved hand on Ricks waist. Rick allows himself to think about the RV. 

_ Rick had been thrown on the floor of the RV. He watched as Negan stuck the axe into the table of the RV. “What do you say to a little field trip, Rick?” Negan chuckles as he saunters his way to the driver’s seat, sitting down and putting his hands on the wheel. Rick lie on the floor, slightly hyperventilating.  _

_ Negan went to start the engine, listening to it sputter. “Damn, this is a piece of shit!” _

_ “How you doin’ back there, Rick?’ Negan laughed, listening to Rick attempting to get up before falling back down. He turned the key again, and this time the RV’s engine roared to life. “There we go you sorry sack of shit!” Negan looked back to Rick. “Let’s go.”  _

_ Negan drove a good ways away from the site, parking just out from under the bridge in a haze of fog. “Ricky boy,” Negan sighs, "the best thing you can do right now it take that axe and drive it into the back of my head.” _

_ He chuckled, stood and continued, "But you can barely get the fuck up.” Negan looks  _

_ down ant Rick and offers him a hand. “Hey Rick, let’s be friends.” Rick looked warily at Negan, and grabbed the offered hand. On his way up, he stumbled, falling into Negan’s arms. Negan laughed something genuine.“Wow Rick, did you just fall for me?" _

_ Despite the traumatizing events that had transpired only minutes ago, Rick found himself blushing. Negan noticed this, the look on his face changing to something darker.  _

_ “I've changed my mind.” Negan declares. Negan puts a hand on Rick’s waist and leans to yank the hatchet out of the table, throwing it somewhere out of sight. With little effort, Negan put Rick where the hatchet previously was. _

_ “Hey Rick,” Negan breathes, “Let’s be lovers.” _

Rick is shaken out of his flashback by a hand roughly entangling into his hair. His head was yanked back to meet Negan’s eyes. Baby blue eyes stared into hazel ones that searched for any sign of reluctance.

Despite finding none, Negan asks anyway,“You sure about this, Ricky?” Rick is silent for a moment. Lucky for him, this time it’s acceptable.

Then, he decides,”Yes.” Negan smirks, heat returning to his gaze. He moves his other hand to Rick’s waist.

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Negan chuckles darkly at this.

“You’ve been a real bad boy, Darlin’.” Negan says smoothly. “Needa get a better grip on your people.” Negan wasted no time in attacking Rick’s neck with bites and hickeys. He planned on putting them in places that made them difficult to hide, knowing he’ll enjoy seeing them next time he comes to a pick-up. Needs everyone to know Rick belongs to him in more ways than one.

Negan looks Rick in the eyes, enjoying the clouded look that had taken over, pupils blown wide. He smashes his lips against Rick’s, ripping his shirt open. Negan enjoyed Rick’s whining moans as he stroked him through his jeans, getting him nice and riled up.

“Do me a favor and strip, Darlin’.” Rick wasted no time in unbuckling his pants and pulling them down along with his briefs. Negan laughs, mumbling about how he’s ‘so eager’, and helps Rick unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt. He picks Rick up and sets him on a nearby workbench, swiping everything on it to the floor. He looks up at Rick with a smirk, standing between his legs. He takes his time memorizing all the dips and curves of Rick’s body. “Fuck, wish you could see how fucking sexy you look. All for lil ole me.”

“Suck,” Negan says, putting two fingers up to Rick’s mouth,”get em nice and wet for me.” Rick does just that, making sure to coat them with a thick layer of spit. Who the fuck still has unexpired lube in the apocalypse anyway? 

“Fuck, you’re so perfect, Rick.” Rick enjoys the praise a little too much for his own liking, and spreads his legs in a silent plea for Negan to hurry the fuck up. Negan is tempted to make Rick beg for it, but spit dries up too fast for that shit. 

Instead, Negan spreads Rick’s ass and rubs wet fingers over his hole. Negan applies a little pressure and watches in awe as Rick easily gives way, slowly and easily taking Negan’s pointer finger. Rick still feels a burn, put it was not as prominent as the first time. Negan knows exactly where to aim, biting his lip at the wanton moan Rick releases. 

“Negan- Daddy, please! Please!” Negan adds in his index finger in as well, scissoring him open.

“Shh, I've got you. Daddy’ll take care of you, baby.” Negan hooks his fingers upwards, loving the loud whine he gets in response. And fuck, Rick is so responsive. Squirming and quivering on his fingers. Negan can’t wait to see what he’ll do impaled on his cock. 

Negan continues to finger Rick, sliding gently across his prostate, taking his time. He wants Rick nice in loose so he can fuck him into oblivion. 

“Daddy, fuck! P-please more!” Negan chuckles.

“You want more, baby?” He teases. “What more do you want, huh?”

“Fuck, Negan you know what I want!”

“Tsk tsk tsk, that is not the right way to ask now is it?” Negan picks up the pace, purposely avoiding that special bundle of nerves. “Apologise.” Negan says, voice serious.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Daddy.” Negan grins.

“What a good boy you are huh, Ricky?” Rick nods frantically. Negan laughs. “But this is a punishment, isn’t it?”

U-um, y-yes?”

“What to do?” Negan ponders. Then, he spots a ruler, still on the workbench. He grabs it, rubbing the cool wood against Rick’s thigh. “How many do you think you deserve, Rick.”

“How many you think I deserve, Daddy.” Rick responded obediently, and fuck if that didn’t get Negan to full mast, he has no idea what would have. Then again, the fact that Rick was completely naked while Negan was fully clothed was really fucking hot. Negan steps back to allow Rick room to hop off of the table and turn around, presenting his ass to Negan.

“You’re getting 15, and you’re gonna count em or I start over, understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Shit. Rick is gonna fucking kill him. Death by blue balls. He runs the ruler over the swell of Rick’s ass before giving it a good hard- 

**Whack!**

“One, Daddy.”

“Fuck, Rick.” Negan mutters.

**Whack!**

“Two, Daddy.”

“You’re doing so well for me, baby.”

The spanks went by, quick and easy. Negan relished the sound of Rick’s voice wavering from pleasure rather than anguish. “Fuck, you sure know how to get a guy riled up,Rick.” Negan rubbed and squeezed Rick’s ass, enjoying the bright, rosy glow. 

“N-negan, I-I need you.”

“Yeah? Where you need me, baby?”

“N-need, fuck. Need you inside me.”

”You need who to fuck you?”

“You...Daddy.” Rick’s so fuckin’ cute when he blushes.

“You’re right, Rick. You do need me because, at this point, you shouldn't be able to fucking talk.” Negan spreads Rick’s cheeks and spits right on his hole. Finally, Negan releases his dick from the confines of his pants and boxers. He rubs the tip, spreading the spit around and pushes his way in. 

“A-aah Daddy!” Negan bites his lip, keeps pushing till he fully seated inside Rick.

“Are you-” Negan starts but Rick interrupts him.

“F-fuck me please! D-don’t stop.” And with that, Negan wastes no time fucking into Rick from behind, holding him up with a hand on his neck. Rick leans back to kiss him, and it’s all hot breath and clacking teeth. Their kisses never seem to be gentle. When Rick starts to bounce back onto his cock, Negan knows he won’t last much longer so he wraps a hand firmly around Rick’s cock and strokes in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck you’re so good for me. My perfect little slut, beggin’ for my cock.” Rick looks like he’s about to come from the praise so Negan continues. “So fucking perfect. Such an obedient little slut. My perfect whore. My good boy, only mine-” Negan’s praise is cut off by Rick’s loud desperate wail, watches him cum harder than he probably ever has in his entire life. Negan’s pace staggers, Rick walls squeezing his climax out of him, milking his cock.

“Good boy.” Negan pants, and shakily pulls himself out of Rick, putting himself up. 

“Daddy.” Rick breathes. Negan takes in the myriad of hickeys bruises on his ass, waist and neck. Negan looks him over.

“Get dressed, and don’t forget Lucille.”

“So, nobody died! You’re welcome.” Negan grinned, standing at the gate near his truck. “Honestly, I see this as a win-win!” Negan leans into Rick’s personal space, “And I have a good feeling that we came out of this with a better understanding of each other.”

Rick frowns, and blushes. “Hey,” Negan says, “you want me gone, all you gotta do is say the two magic words.” Rick considered the fact that there where a bunch of hickeys in places he has no chance of hiding. Especially considered the disgusted looks he'd been given on the way to the gate. His answer was quick.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm.” Negan stands up straight. “You hear that?” Rick notices another walker coming up, behind Negan.

“Look! Another one. See, you guys do need our help.” Negan grins at Rick, then turns to David. “Davey, hand me that candlestick over there. Thank you!” He swings the candlestick in his hand and turns to Rick. 

“Its okay, Daddy’ll handle it.” With more theatrics than needed, Negan bashes the dead one’s skull in, tossing the candlestick to the side. Negan turns to Rick and bows. “I’ll be going now.” Negan laughs.

“Your bat!” Rick shouts behind him. 

“I think you’re missing a certain title there, Ricky.”

Rick tries again,”Your bat, Daddy.” Negan smirks.

“ Thank you for being so accommodating, baby ” Negan says, making sure to brush against Rick crotch when he takes the bat from him. With a large grin and a smack to Rick’s ass, Negan says,

“ In case you haven’t caught on, I just slipped my dick down your throat and claimed that perky little ass as mine and you thanked me for it. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an attention whore who thrives off of others approval so please comment!


End file.
